Beijos e Velas Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha medo de amar ela daquela forma, mas agora ele resolve jogar as preocupaçoes de lado e ser feliz


**Beijos e Velas.**

**Luiza Possi.**

Gina estava confusa, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Harry estes dias, ele tinha andado estranho, e agora ele mandava um recado por Edwiges que ele esperava ela na mansão Potter, ela vai ate o dormitório e se arruma, estava curiosa para saber o que o namorado estava aprontando.

Ela chega na mansão usando o vôo de fogo, quase ao mesmo tempo, um dos elfos avisa que Harry a estava esperando na mesa, ao entrar ela vê um enorme banquete, mas os olhos dela estavam nele, algo estava diferente hoje.

**Você não sabe, mas eu sempre te esperei  
Cavalo branco, amor platônico  
Noites em claro, eu agüentei  
Com você por perto.**

Ela não tinha entendido quando ele a beijou, não era o beijo que ela estava acostumada, tinha mais amor, mais paixão, mas quando ela encara aquelas esmeraldas ela vê algo diferente, pareciam ter algo misterioso neles, quando ele voltou a beijá-la e que ela entendeu, parecia que o mundo estava se abrindo para ela, o coração dele tinha se conectado ao dela, os dois esquecem do banquete que estava esperando por eles e vão para o quarto de mestre da mansão.

**Eu não penso em nada e nem ninguém  
Esqueço até do choque no chuveiro  
E do piso molhado que de meias eu pisei  
Você não sabe, mas eu sempre te busquei.**

Ela encarava aqueles olhos com desejo, cada toque que ele acariciava a pele dela, lhe fazia sentir várias sensações que ela nunca imaginou, os lábios dele dançavam pelo seu corpo lhe fazendo estremecer de paixão, embora nenhum dos dois tivessem tido relações assim antes, parecia que eles sabiam exatamente o que fazer, não era apenas contato físico, era muito mais, era como se eles pudessem tocar a alma e o coração de cada um, lhe fazendo sentir o amor que cada um tinha pelo o outro.

**Num sereno, à beira mar  
Rodopiando as estrelas  
Em duelos de língua imaginários  
Eu me peguei  
Ouvi uma sintonia de sinos tocar.**

Ela deslizava os dedos pelo tórax dele, lhe fazendo estremecer, ela beijava cada pedacinho dele, lhe fazendo sentir como o homem mais feliz do mundo, em determinado momento ele fecha os olhos apenas para guardar aquele sentimento, era algo que ele jamais esqueceria, não apenas por ser a primeira vez deles, não, era poder se lembrar de cada sensação que aquela ruiva lhe causava, o que cada carinho dela lhe fazia, ele abre os olhos e encara aqueles olhos cor de mel e sorri, ele amava aquela garota, mais do que tudo no mundo.

**Vidro embaçado  
Corações e flechas desenhados  
Se eu fosse esperar  
Esse seu ritmo atrasado  
Eu não sei se teria tanta fé assim  
De te ver mais uma vez.**

Os corações batiam como trovões ao atingir o chão, a magia deles parecia se desprender dos corpos e iluminar toda a mansão, era tal poder que fazia o céu nublado começar a se dissipar e revelar a beleza do céu, as estrelas e a lua pareciam brilhar de tal forma que parecia abençoar a união daquele casal, mas Harry e Gina estavam alheios a isso tudo, tudo o que eles poderiam fazer era olhar um para o outro com amor, demonstrando cada pedacinho de carinho que eles tinham um pelo outro.

**Quando o sol se esconder  
Eu quero beijos e velas  
Pra ficar com você  
Quando a brisa passar  
Eu quero abrir os meus olhos  
E estar no mesmo lugar.**

O sol estava amanhecendo e os dois estavam ainda abraçados, eles não conseguiam se separar, não por cansaço, mas medo de que aqueles míseros segundos sem o outro, seria demais para eles, mas uma hora eles teriam que voltar para a escola e a muito custo eles começam a se vestir, Harry ainda encarava ela com um olhar saudoso, aqueles olhos não estavam com malicias, mas de um puro amor que fazia Gina querer voltar a se deitar abraçada a ele.

Ela vai ate ele e o abraça fortemente, parecia que ela demonstrava todo o amor que ela tinha por ele apenas naquele gesto, ela encara ele por um tempo e fala.

-Eu te amo Harry Potter –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Eu sempre vou te amar, Gina Weasley –os dois se unem em um beijo apaixonado, aquela tinha sido uma noite especial, não apenas pela primeira noite deles, aquela noite marcava o simples fato, ele pertencia a ela e ela pertencia a ele, por toda a eternidade.

**Esta song vai para a minha lindinha que eu amo demais.. minha linda amiga lily..rrsrs minha lindinha que eu levo no coração... te adoro demais meu anjo.. vc e muito especial para mim..rsrs**


End file.
